


Not Like the Rest

by DaintyCrow



Series: Marvel Request - SailorLestrade [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Falling In Love, Germany, The Avengers - Freeform, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Du triffst auf einer Party einen mysteriösen Mann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like the Rest

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Like the Rest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063281) by [SailorLestrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade). 



> Y/C/N – Your Complete Name / Dein vollständiger Name

Loki überblickte die Menschenmenge, beobachtete, wie sich die wichtigen Leute untereinander mischten. Wie langweilig sie alle waren. Ameisen – alle von ihnen. Er hasste jeden einzelnen von ihnen und bald würden sie alle unter seinem Stiefel zerquetscht werden …

Das war der Moment, in dem er dich in seinem schwarzen Abendkleid erblickte. Du sahst verloren und einsam aus, liefst ganz alleine über die glänzende Treppe. Es war fast, als würdest du nicht hier sein wollen. Du standest bei ihm, als du sahst, wie alle sich verteilten, und du seufztest.

„Ist es nicht einfach nur schrecklich?“ fragtest du. „So viel Geld in einem Raum und sie tun nicht eine Sache damit.“ Loki konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Er streckte eine Hand aus.

„Thomas H. Williams,“ sagte er. Du lächeltest und nahmst seine Hand.

„Y/C/N,“ stelltest du dich vor. Er nahm deine Hand, und hauchte einen sanften Kuss darauf. „Es ist sehr schön, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Williams.“

„Bitte, nenn' mich doch Thomas,“ sagte Loki. Du lächeltest. „Würdest du gerne mit mir tanzen, Darling?“

„Ich würde es lieben,“ sagtest du. Er zog dich in seine Arme, und begann genau dort, auf dem Treppenabsatz, mit dir zu tanzen. Du konntest nicht anders, als zu kichern, als er dich herumwirbelte. Ihr passtest nicht zu den Menschen in dem Ballsaal.

„Warum bist du hier?“ fragte Loki, während ihr beide zu der Musik tanztet. Du seufztest.

„Meine sogenannten Freunde dort unten haben mich gezwungen, sie zu begleiten,“ erklärtest du. „Ich war glücklich damit einfach etwas zu lesen, aber sie sagten mir, dass Mythologie sich nicht ändern würde, und ich genauso gut gehen und ein wenig leben könnte.“ Du sahst in seine stechenden Augen und lächeltest. „Jetzt bin ich glücklich, dass ich darauf gehört habe.“

„Mich freut es auch, Täubchen,“ sagte er, ließ dich so erröten, und brachte dich zum kichern. Er erblickte Clint durch ein Fenster und zog dich zurück. „Aber du musst jetzt gehen.“

„Was? Warum?“ wolltest du wissen. „Thomas, was ist los?“

„Etwas ist gerade dabei zu passieren, und ich kann nicht riskieren, dass du verletzt wirst,“ sagte Loki. Sanft berührte er deine Wange, „Bitte geh einfach.“ Du fühltest wie kalt seine Haut war.

„Ich …“

„Ich werde dich später finden, wenn dies alles vorbei ist,“ sagte Loki. Sanft legte er seine Lippen auf deine, dann ging er die Stufen hinunter. Du beobachtetest, wie er seinen Gehstock hob und ihn jemandem ins Gesicht schlug. Dann schleuderte er den Mann über den Tisch und stach ihm etwas ins Auge. Du verstecktest dich hinter einer Säule, Tränen strömten über deine Augen und deine Hand verdeckte deinen Mund. Dann packte jemand dich. Ein Mann in schwarz und mit Pfeil und Bogen.

„Komm mit,“ knurrte er, zog dich nach draußen, als die Loki-Hologramme alle umstellten. Deine Augen weiteten sich. Du versuchtest, dich aus dem Griff des Mannes zu befreien.

„T-Thomas,“ sagtest du, beobachtetest wie sein gut geschnittener Anzug von einer Rüstung und Hörnern ersetzt wurde.

„Das ist Loki,“ sagte der Mann, „Dein neuer König.“ Und als Loki schrie, dass jeder Knien sollte, drückte der Mann dich auf den Boden, brachte dich dazu, vor Schmerz aufzuschreien. Loki sah zu dir hinüber, und seine Augen wurden etwas sanfter, als er dich sah. Aber er hatte keine Zeit für Sentimentalitäten. Das war der Moment, in dem Captain America auftauchte, bald gefolgt von Iron Man. Der Mann, der dich festgehalten hatte floh. Loki wurde in Handschellen gelegt.

„Loki …“ sagtest du. Er drehte sich, um dich anzusehen, als er weggezogen wurde.

„Tut mir leid, Darling,“ sagte er, „Aber ich werde dich wiederfinden. Ich verspreche es.“ Und damit war er verschwunden. Und du warst dir nicht sicher, ob du begeistert davon warst, ihm erneut zu begegnen, oder ob du erschreckt von dem warst, was du gesehen hattest. Aber die Begeisterung siegte, und du konntest nicht anders, als zu lächeln.

„Ich werde warten … mein König.“


End file.
